


Tales from the Locker Room

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Slut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Girl locker room : Generic girls talk and complaintBoy locker room: memeWhile the girl’s locker room situation may look normal, what if the boy locker room where the guys do something that is gonna to be different situation and the room may look like something you can’t imagine. This is what you are gonna find out what the guys Titans doing in that place.





	Tales from the Locker Room

At the titan tower, Connor found himself lifting the heavy weight with both of his hands shivering while holding the sliver holder that holds the weight. He gave a deep breath to lift it with sweat running out from his head. He manage to push himself easy with his krypton strength thank to the cloning. Wally managed to lift some dumbbells with both hands. His movement was pretty fast. He didn’t know he needed to slow down in order to show progress of his strength. Roy was punching the bag with his boxer glove. Despite being worked as an archer, he also do other sports since he learned boxing. His sweat was flowing out his head every time he concentrate punching as hard as he could.

After the exercise, the boys felt exhausted and tired. They decided to headed to the locker room just in time as the team came back from the mission. They seems to be happy from the looks of their reactions. Roy asked Dick whom leads the team during the mission said that they were satisfied to defeat the fearsome five from destroying the star lab secret formula. After the girls went into their own lockers to shower, the guys also do the same.

At the locker area, Dick opened the locker to pull out the towel. First, he took off his mask then his suit , follow by cover himself around with the towel before he pull down his own underwear. Wally strip until the underwear was just opposite the locker and he turned around to see Dick stripping his suit off. Wally couldn’t stop himself from looking his sexy hot body. He licked his lip while touching his own abdomen. He never felt inching himself as Wally tried to get close to Dick.

Dick turned aside and saw Wally with a seductive look. “Wally, aren’t you are supposed to take a shower ?” Dick asked as he kept all his dirty clothes inside the locker and closed it. 

“ Well, but I wanted to give you a close heat cause I can’t wait to hold against your body.” Wally leaned closer to Dick so that he could kiss his lip. Dick began to shredder as the redhead wanted to seduce him.

Wally ’s arms reached up to wrap around Dicks' neck. Wally pressed his body closer to Dick ’s as he trailed his lips along Dick jaw. “Your jaw is so smooth and strong,” He muttered before reaching Dick's ear. His lips licked at the earlobe and sucked for just a moment before he gave it a kiss.

“God Wally ,” Dick said while he smile and laughs, “You’re so fucking cute when you get desperate to seek me. Your eyes roll back, and you bite your lip making them a nice shade of red. I just want to kiss you some more,” Dick said before kissing Wally . This time he kissed him feeling aggressive and greedy . His teeth came down on Wally’s bottom lip as he ran his hands down to Dick’s abdomen. Despite Wally’s sweating body, he doesn’t care as long he got someone to warm him up make it satisfied before he remove down the towel.

Kon-el and Tim were arriving at the locker room . They seem chatting about the mission and how he and Cassie managed to take down Mammoth with a strong blow. Connor must be surprised if they got hurted but they seem to be fine. Once arriving at their own locker, Tim opened the locker and undressed his dirty uniform . He accidentally exposed his cock after sliding his pant down. Connor was standing beside him as he looked down at Tim‘s giant cock, his face suddenly turned red with chilly since he started sweating. Tim was putting the towel around his waist when he saw Connor’s strange behaviour.

“ Connor, what’s the matter ? “ Tim asked.

“ Oh, its your cock. It’s look so big and…” his lines got cut after Connor couldn’t said something that feeling inappropriate. His face getting redder with embarrassing.

“ It’s okay, Connor. Because I am here to do the same for you.” Tim’s expression turned with a smirk smile. He pulled down Connor’s short pant , exposing his cock which was hard like a stone. 

Connor don’t know what Tim was doing after seeing him bite his mouth . He kneel down and slowly approached the hard big dick, he couldn’t wait to suck hard on the tip. 

“ Tim, what are you trying to do? “ Connor asked nervous.

“ I am gonna suck you cause I can’t look away your hot body. I hope you settle down our moments .” 

Tim grab a hold Connor’s legs while pushing himself in and out. Connor was drown by the licking sounds made by Tim. He felt shredder since he could not move but to let him continue make the sucking sounds.

“Yes, please...” Connor begged, so turned on that his dick was bright red and so hard that it hurt.  
Tim didn't care when Connor made him move so he had to support himself on the bench in the middle of the locker. 

He hoped anybody who passed them will probability understand their current situation. Even though it could only make them looked horny. Who knows ?

Hank and Roy were passing by their locker when they noticed both of them gave themselves a blowjob. They turned their view face to face wondering if they could join with them ? They were about to head to the shower area when they changed their plans to fuck them instead.

“ Connor, shall we join you for fun? ” Roy pleasant asking.

“ Sure, you guys could do whatever it please you.” Connor express with a strain smile. Roy showed his smug look as he leaned closer to kiss superboy . Their mouths crashed together with tongues licked the skin contact. Hank stood behind Roy, touching the hip until his fingers reach the abdomen part as the threesome sharing the body together with Tim changing the side to make them some way.

Roy was almost out of breath, but he nodded and let Hank strip him of his t-shirt and shorts, leaving him with his jock strap and shoes and nothing else. He turned back to kiss him with hand holding the back of the head while Connor was maintaining his balance to get his short out from the leg as Tim continue lick the whole skin. Roy pulled back Connor nearer so that he could kiss tongue to tongue while Hank began to suck the redhead ‘s neck. The sweat on their bodies make them feeling sticky and dirty but warm.

Dick and Wally were spying them doing orgy after they heard the moaning and tasty sounds. They must had heard the conversation from Roy after he told Hank to fuck Connor. Feeling bare. They continue walked closer to the main area where they noticed they had been spotted. A smug smile across in Roy’s face when he saw their hard cock looked like they had more stick they could suck. Connor asked if they want to join with them and their reaction turned red, they had never intend to bang with those guys from the look of their hot muscle bodies. They knew they couldn’t resist it that they could join with them.

In a few minutes later, Kyle, Jaimes and Garfield also joined with them. They all wanted to gangbang with the guys. 

“Groan.” Dick gritted his teeth as Wally tried to ride through the body. The tip of his cock was pounding into a spot deep inside him which was actually causing pressure, not that Dick wanted pleasure in a situation such as this one. He just wanted him to slow it down. So intense, yet so smooth, like being fucked by a machine.

“ Gosh, Dick. It will cool if everyone get to share our heat together.” Wally looked around the whole locker room areas with guys fuck each other up filled with moans and groaning sounds. Beast Boy was pound by Connor on the bench doing an oral sex . Roy and Hank were leading each other against the locker with groans release from their mouths. Tim allow Jaimes to lick the tip of the cock with saliva all over the skin and Kyle was letting his cock suck by Dick. Some stood leaning against walls or lockers, sat on narrow benches, hip to hip, feet touching, shoulders bumping. None of them care if the girls could hear them , they just want to fill up this place feeling hot and tasty. 

When both of their bodies shaking, Kyle reaches out, grasps Dick by the back of the neck and pulls him closer. Their lips met, and he kissed him frantically, grabbing at his neck and jaw, mouthing at his lip and cheek. Wally felt jealous about the way they make out from his view. 

“Oh Shit,” Roy swears for the fifth time. “I can’t get this right.”

“You can,” Hank said, rubbing Roy’s shoulder. “ Calm down. I need to reduce my strength while pushing you .”

He took a deep breath and lets it out, then tried it again. “ Holy shit, I did it.”

Hank smiles and kisses the back of his neck. “I knew you could.”

Garfield gasps into the kiss, his hands flying up onto Connor’s shoulders then his hair, tugging gently as their tongues delve together in a familiar space . He can feel Connor lets his hands caress the flesh on the small of his back underneath through his hips. He bite his teeth hard enough to resist the movement. His face turned pale and exhausted. 

“ Gosh how long will I need to kneel down to lick the cock?” Jaimes was hesitant to continue push in and out.

“ Not until I am enough .” Tim replied with a devilish smile. He looked at Connor who seem covered with red palm. 

“ Roy, what’re you doing? ” Dick called from between Wally ’s thighs.” Trying hard not to give a shit about this bareback wall? “ 

“ I am as done as you are. C’ mon, Wally. I am ready to hit you.” Roy wink with a open smile at him. Wally let go of Dick as they exchange placed to have sex. Hank took another condom from his locker and gave it to Roy for him to bang the speedster.

Kyle took some of the lube and put onto his erection. He tried to fit in with Connor while holding them together. “ Ready or not? ” He hold firmly onto the krypotian’s hip.

“ I can’t wait to get bang.” Connor resist the skin slap of the green lantern. Their bodies shake from the shockwave they created while Kyle hold his back. Dick was trying to lean closer to kiss Wally, both of the redheads were seen given each other a bareback sex. Hank was giving himself a big push on the older Robin, he seem tried to relax with his arm were holding tidy lying on the bench.

Garfield 's cock was rock hard, but it was green. No one ever dare to suck a green object other than Tim. His hands made its way though Garfield ‘s body. Making him felt giggles and shiver. Jaimes on the other end stood beside them took a tube of lube in his hand and put on his cock. He was preparing to insert himself inside the Robin. The threesome began to a create a long stroke of sex positions. Beast Boy was about to pound his hips up and down on Tim while his hip grabbed ahold by Jaimes. The locker room started to smell stink and sticky with dirty sweat releasing the whole surrounding. But the heat contact was all that matters for the guys. 

After a long ride, Dick was drown and exhausted with all this pushing and groaning. Hank was panting some breath and his face was covering in red. He looked like he could gave some boy to feel the desires.

“Hope you are feeling good now, Dick. Do you want me to keep hitting that spot? ” Hank asked, breathless.  
“Yes, please...” Dick nodded frantically.

Hank 's thrusts speed up which make Dick to grunt in pain .The whole guys felt surprised at his reaction. He never survived at this peak. Hank leaned forward to talk right into his ear.

“Look. I am not the guy who will act soft to make you feel good. ” He warned about the decision he made.

“ I bet he manage to withstand this thrust for that long.” Roy was smoothing Wally with his hands moving over his body. 

“Yes!” Jaime hissed, and bucked his hips. “You feel so good inside me! ”

“We could have done this so much sooner.” Tim coughed, momentarily pulling off of Garfield ’s cock. “Do you even know how many times I managed to scar out all these work and yet I am lucky to suck you happy .”  
“I saw you watching from the benches.” Beast Boy laughed. “Sometimes I would l look over and you wouldn’t be there. I always just figured you were jerking it in the locker rooms.”  
“ Not true, He just wait to fuck with Superboy.” Dick laughed. “ I knew you had a crush with Connor since I checked on your phone on social media.”  
“ Wait you check into his social media ? ” Hank planted a small kiss on his forehead.  
“ Yeah, guess I was a stalker sometimes.” Dick grunt with laugh.

Connor and Kyle were seen kissing with their bodies shaking leaning against the wall . It was a hot, lustful kiss especially he is so handsome that Kyle could not bat an eye on him. “ Can you please let me go, now? ” Connor broke the kiss, unable to take his eyes away from where Kyle’s softening cock was still lodged inside . He absentmindedly wanted to suck another cock. “Okay, I am good to go now.” Kyle groans and withdrew himself away from superboy.

Tim pulled out and switching place , taking Dick’ mouth in for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues clashed together, swapping their tastes of passion. Meanwhile, Connor lowering his gaze to swallow down Wally’s cock which release a little moans that speedster let escape from his throat, taking in the beautiful sluttiness of superboy before him. Roy touched Wally’s cheek closer so that they could took a delightful, wet kiss. Their jaws smashed each other with lip touching the tongues.

“You're such a pretty bitch, did anybody tell you that? ” Tim murmured, winking at Dick when Kyle construct a buttplug and pushed it through the loop hole after Hank took a ride break. Kyle slowly lead closer to the body and started kiss the whole part.

Beast Boy started moaning pretty much right away and when Jaimes took his cock in his mouth he had some difficulty not to start fucking it, letting him get acquainted with the act.  
“ You guys, Dick’s butt was so thick how I wish to eat out this whole thing.” Hank touched the butt and started chew it along with the buttplug he shove.

Wally moaned aloud behind Roy, his eyes roaming from the point where Connor suck his dick , the hot guy that was doing everything he could do to be please the girls where they had secretly lusted over for quite some time already.

“I'm going to come...” He murmured, watching Connor in the eyes, and he felt a jolt of pleasure at seeing him lick his lips bright red excitedly. Connor moaned loudly between them, his mouth completely occupied with Wally’s cock.

“ Yeah, Keep going Wally. I am sure he is going to like this.” Roy snickered behind Wally as he pound the bodies together. 

“ Oh my gosh! ! I’m gonna shoot, slut!” Wally spat some precum onto Connor’s face. He manage to swallow some shot into his mouth and lick his mouth tasty.

“ Your cum tastes so good, Wally.” Connor rolled up his eye with desires. Even Roy looked at Wally pretty amusing.

“ Guys, is everything ready to cum it up? “ Garfield shove his cock to a hunger Jaimes. While the other guys seem to be ready but they need someone who was good enough to fill up the cum.

“ I am ready to let someone drank my cum.” Kyle release some buttplug from Dick’s butt. “ Don’t worry, we have found a champion who deserved to be cum. “ Hank mocked at Dick who seem dying with all this pushing.

“ I am thinking Connor can fill himself up with a lot of cum. “ Jaimes spit out his mouth from Tim’s cock. They seem to be excited and agreed to give them some feast to eat.

“Then everyone get in position .” Tim ordered. Every guys had agreed to give these boys some meat to suck.

Dick and Connor were surrounded by the guys with huge smiles as they wagged their cocks in their faces. They all circled around to see how easy it was to slide in and out of these hot guy’s esophagus now. “ Roy, you’re going to be the first one to feed one of them .” Wally teased.

“ This is going to be so fun .” Roy moaned. His whole cock was complete swallow in by Dick .  
“ Are you sure about that, Roy. I hope you could manage to pull that stunt move.” Garfield pardon him to make him felt slutty.

“I don’t know, Tim. I don’t think my mouth can continue suck as long with wide open .” Connor stretched his jaw as far as it could go above the cock heads for measurement.  
“You got this.” Tim said, happily, “ Just take some of mine, first.” He shoved his cock for him to lick it.

“ Dick boy, over here.” Kyle pull Dick by the neck and leaned his face into his cock. He continued suck the skin in and out with his hands hold the other cock around.

“ I never understood how Connor can manage to lick all the whole dick around.” Wally looked at Connor suck both dick at the same time.

“ Not everyone is such a slut like you, Wally.” Hank with a smug look mock at the speedster.

“ Are you kidding, Hank ? Have you seen Connor’s slong ? The girls must be lucky to have sex with him.” Garfield moans.

“ All I want say that Nightwing’s butt is all that I want to chew it .” Roy swing his cock around Connor’s face.

“ Then, you will get a big reward once you manage to bang one of the batboys.” Jaimes let his cock hold by Dick.

There was a wave of moan and groaning with licking sounds fill up the whole place. Everything in this place looked a hot waterfall drown by the orgasm. Dick and Connor’s face turns all red from the warmth. Tim knew they’re struggling, but they wanted to felt satisfied.

“ All right, guys. Stand still. We are about to cum it out.” Wally teased as he increase his speed vibration on his cock.

Suddenly, There was thick, warm liquid , struck right onto Dick and Connor. The whole guys aimed their cock with some shot missed their mouths, but splattered both right between their eyes. Another followed right after that, someone to Dick or Connor ,until all of them were going at once. There was so much of the salty goo splattering around it look liked they had been shower by the white goo. 

“I’m getting close. Here I go. ” Garfield grunted and pushed his cum covered hand into Dick ’s face.

“Fill him up.” Roy couldn’t help but grind his erection on the back of Dick’s head, the leftover cum making it wet and gooey.

“Oh shit, oh shit! ” Kyle cried. He construct an animate hand on his cock with his ring , it spewed hot sperm all over Dick’s stomach and legs.

“Oh shit! I think I did it ! ” Hank yelled . “ We all do, Hank. Let’s show ourselves how dedicated we are to this team.” Tim said and both unloaded into Dick’s mouth at once. After one of them drip the last few drop of cum, the guys felt exhausted and panting as they had watched it all with a burning desire and see thing envy.

“God damn, that was good.” Connor face to Dick before he looked back at the guys. “ Thank for filling something that I want to eat out .” 

“ Oh boys , I am so full.” Dick licked some leftover cum on his hands.

“Grayson, I think I finally found something you’re better at.” Wally managed and chuckled to himself. Some of the guys stared at him giggles with laughter.

Just then, the girls enter into the boy locker room and were shocked and disgust about the guy ‘s situations.” Oh my gosh! What’re you all doing ? “ Starfire covered her eyes with her hands while talking to the guys.

Cassie lay her eyes on the wet cum Dick and Connor kneeling on the floor, cum all around them.

“ We are having a cumfest. How about that ? “ Tim replied with a lopsided smile . The whole guys also shared the same reactions with Jaimes and Kyle’s face turned red with cherries.

It turned out not only the girls showed up in the boy locker room , but Batman, Superman and Barry Allen came here along after wondering what’s the guys doing. Batman’s reaction to the orgy at first felt with angsty, but he seemed buff and told the guys to do their own stuff. Even Superman and Barry also shared the same reaction but giggled.

“ Gee, Batman. Remember, you and I also did the same move in the watchtower and you find it disgust ? “ Superman whisper to the earlobe and Batman turned his view to him before he faced back. He did showed a grin smile when he wanted to share something.

“ You boys, get back to shower because we are gonna to celebrate Connor’s Birthday afterward.” Batman signal them before the Justice League and the girls left the locker area.

All the sweaty naked guys look at one another before they released a roar of laughter sounds.

“ Damn, that was awesome. Guys! ” Wally smiled and punch Roy on the arm. However, Roy responded with a harsh voice. “You little shit!” he continue laughed and cleared his throat.

“ Guess we all have enough for today. Let all guys take a long clean shower before we get dressed to celebrate our big boy here .” Tim pant on Connor’s wet back before he headed back to his locker room to get the towel. The rest of the guys also do the same thing.

“ Head up, boy. I know you are feeling tired. “ Kyle stood next to Dick and slowly wave the boy’s hair. “But do you have enough energy to show Bruce what we’ve been working on? ”

Dick’s eyes popped open like an eagle and immediately response with an excited tones . “Oh yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might be late to write a story based on the " Boy locker room meme". Hopefully, you could enjoy this and give some kudo.


End file.
